


Alone Together

by angelwithburntwings, Barakittycat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean, POV Alternating, Piercings, Punk Castiel, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwithburntwings/pseuds/angelwithburntwings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barakittycat/pseuds/Barakittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has had a crush on Castiel Novak  for as long as he can remember. However, they are totally different. Castiel, the popular, attractive and mysterious guy who everyone knows. Dean, a quiet and nerdy guy who prefers to watch Batman to throwing parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit."  
Dean sighed. Another day of school. Pointless lessons. Pointless exams. Pointless school. And again, he was going to be late.  
Dean rolled out of bed, stepping on one of Sam's army men in the process. 

"SAMMY!" Sharing a room with his younger brother was more fun than Dean would care to admit, but damn that kid was messy.  
Dean threw on an oversized batman tshirt, along with some blue jeans. Placing his black, thick-framed glasses on last and combing his hair with his hands he ran downstairs, dodging all of the crap lying on the hallway floor. 

He grabbed a piece of toast before flying out the door, only to get called back by his mother. "Dean! Aren't you forgetting something?" "Shit." Dean mumbled. He couldn't think straight having only woken up five minutes ago, there were countless things he could have forgotten.

He turned back to the house and saw his mother standing at the doorway. Even in her dressing gown she still looked so beautiful. He pushed his glasses up his nose and walked up the path. "Sup mom?" "Come here Dean!" His mom embraced him in one of her usual warm, loving hugs. He was just about to let her go when she whispered "I think you might wanna take your brother with you." Dean sighed. "Oh sh...sure yeah, sorry mom" Mary was not a fan of her sons swearing, so Dean avoided it if he could.  
"SAMMY! HURRY UP, WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS!" As much as Dean would love to take his baby, the 1967 Chevy Impala his father had left him, he lived in permanent fear that the assholes at school would damage it. 

A blur of floppy brown hair was visible for a second, running down the stairs behind Mary. It skidded then slid into the kitchen for a second, before appearing at the front door. It was Sam, a slice of toast in hand. "Oh Sam, your hair is so messy!" Their mom sighed. "Are you ever planning on brushing it?" Sam just laughed and said "Do you think I have time mom? Sleep is more important than hair." Mary chuckled. "Okay boys, have a good day and I'll see you later!" She hugged Sam for a second, before pushing him out the door. Dean  
and Sam took off down the pathway towards the end of the street and the bus stop. 

"Hey Winchester, how's your mom? Recovered from last night?" Dean scrunched his eyes shut and tried to remain calm. He'd punched Alastair once, and it was one of the best days of his life. His mom however did not think it was a smart move, and made him promise not to do it again. Sam whispered 'Dude, it's okay. Just ignore him.' Dean opened his eyes and sat down, folding himself into the tiny seat of the school bus. Sam sat next to him, and put his headphones in. Dean did the same. Music helped Dean in a way that nothing  
else ever could. Playing with the necklace that Sammy had given him as a present ages ago, he tried to get as comfortable as he could on the bus of hell.

Dean escaped from the bus as quickly as he could, and headed straight to his locker. 'See you later, Sammy.' Dean waved in Sam's general direction, and heard a vague reply from him.  
As he headed down the long corridors, he messaged Charlie, his closest friend in school. 

**Dean @8:33**  
 _**WHERE ARE YOU?** _

A few minutes later, Dean received a reply. 

**Charlie @8:38**  
 _**AT YOUR LOCKER. YOU MIGHT WANNA AVOID THE ENGLISH BLOCK.** _

Curious, Dean ignored Charlie's warning and headed towards the English block. Of course, Charlie was right. Dean could see the crowd from a mile away. Girls. At least 10. Dean  
took a breath, and decided he would walk through the pain. 

Sure enough, the crowd was surrounding someone. Who else would it be? A mess of black hair, that never appeared to look the same two days in a row. Today, it was half hidden by a black beanie, although it still stuck out all over the place. A tight black shirt with what looked like a rib cage printed on it, from what Dean could see. And tight black jeans, ripped at the knees. What was the worst was the face. Piercing blue eyes, the color of shining sapphires that would make anyone's heart melt. They stood out from the guy's pale complexion as they were surrounded by a thick ring of black eyeliner. And the piercings. His right eyebrow, as well as the right half of his nose were pierced, but the snakebites were the most prominent. They glistened in the small amount of sunlight that was allowed through the small windows. This school honestly felt like a prison. Dean tried to walk past without staring, but he couldn't take his eyes away. Castiel Novak. Dean had had a crush on him since forever, which of course was totally insane. Everyone could tell Castiel was straight. He was constantly hidden by girls.

Shit.  
Shitshitshit.

Castiel had looked up through a tiny gap that the girls had failed to cover and saw Dean looking right at him. Those blue eyes tore away at Dean and he could barely find the strength to walk away. Why did Castiel never appear to give a shit about anyone surrounding him? Dean knew that Castiel was always being constantly bothered by at least two gilrs, but he'd never seen him once talk to any of them. He understood the girls point of view. If Dean had the opportunity he'd spend his whole day staring. His phone chimed, bringing Dean back to reality. 

**Charlie @8:49**  
 _**YOU DID IT ANYWAY, DIDN'T YOU? I KNEW YOU WOULD. KEVIN OWES ME A DOLLAR.** _

Charlie knew him far too well. She knew he had a crush on Castiel. She knew he hated himself because of it. She knew he tried to avoid him, but at the same time all he wanted to do was join the girls crowding him.

The bell for first lesson rang, forcing Dean to move his legs towards his maths classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sighed. All he ever did the second he got into the shit hole that was Kansas High was count down the seconds till he could get out again. The moment he climbed up the steps he was bombarded with groups of girls saying:

"Hi Castiel"  
"I love your hair today Castiel"  
"Cute shirt Castiel"

And he fucking hated it. He wasn't interested in any of them. None of them tried to talk to him like a normal person, and they all looked at him like he was a piece of meat.  
He just wanted to listen to music and ignore the chaos that surrounded him. His favorite lesson was English, as he could write whatever he wanted to in the moment. Their teacher, Mr Shurley, was awesome. He just said "Let your imagination flow… Write what you want, I’m sure it will be great." 

He could recline in his chair without being yelled at, and he could stare at the clock willing the hand on it to move faster.  
The second the bell went, Castiel shot up out of his chair and headed straight for the door, only to be barricaded by a small, brown haired girl. Her hair today was in a tight bun, although a small strand had fallen out and she was twirling it around her finger. 

"Hey Castiel…" She smiled sickly sweet. The sight of her made Castiel ill. She wore way too much red lipstick and her foundation was never blended correctly. "Move out of my way, Naomi. I need to get to physics"  
"Oh Castiel, aren't you so sweet."  
Castiel thought he was going to be sick, so he shoved her aside and stormed off towards the double doors at the end of the corridor. "See you later, Castiel!" Naomi called. "Fuck off Naomi, you aren't my fucking boss" Castiel mumbled under his breath.

~ 

Castiel burst through the door of his physics classroom. He noticed that he was on time for once. He shuffled into one of the stools and took out his black hoodie from his bag. He folded it up then rested his head on top. He heard the sounds of someone approaching, hoping to god that it wasn't Naomi. A softer, kinder voice greeted him instead. "Hey Castiel! I know we haven’t really spoken before, but is it cool if I sit here?" Castiel thought for a moment, analysing the girl standing in front of him. She had red hair and a full fringe, and she was wearing a tshirt with what looked like something to do with one of those geeky space films printed on it, along with black pants and a denim jacket. She wasn't acting all weird and flirty, and she was acting kinda _normal_. After a while, Castiel answered. 

"Um sure… What’s your name again? I've never been really good with remembering stuff."  
The girl just laughed "It’s Charlie. It’s good to actually talk to you for once."  
"Uh yeah… Wait, what do you mean?" Castiel saw Charlie’s expression change when she realised what she had said.  
"Nothing, uh don’t worry about it…" Charlie sat down on the stool next to him.

The next few minutes went by in silence. Castiel guessed that Charlie was too embarrassed to talk, despite the fact that he hadn't understood what she meant.  
About 5 minutes before the lesson was due to start, he walked in. The guy that had been staring at him at the beginning of the day in the English block. Castiel recognised him from what he was wearing.

He had seen the worn Batman shirt several times before, and Castiel thought it must have been one of his favorite to wear it so many times. The tshirt was loose fitting but Castiel still thought it was cute, especially that the guy obviously loved something so much he wore a shirt based on it. His jeans were a deep blue color that reminded Castiel of a pair that he’d had before he went, as his family put it, _different_. The guy’s hair was a sandy blonde, that was spiked up naturally, as Castiel couldn't see any signs of any product in it. He had gorgeous green eyes that were covered with thick framed glasses which made his eyes look bigger than Castiel presumed they were. His face was covered in freckles that looked like every single one was placed individually and with care. 

Castiel knew his face had gone red with embarrassment when he became aware that he had been staring for a longer time than was socially acceptable. However, he reminded himself that the guy had done the same thing earlier in the day. Castiel knew him already as they shared a couple of other classes but he had never been brave enough to talk to him, although it was not like he was ever given the opportunity. Even if he did manage to get away from the girls that constantly suffocated him, he’d never seen the guy around school, Castiel had figured that he hid himself away in a classroom or something.

After finally returning from his daydream, Castiel realised that the guy was stood right next to Charlie and talking in a quiet voice. He could just about make out what they were saying.

"Charlie, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"Dude, chill! I’m just gonna chat to Castiel…"  
"Well maybe I don’t want you to! I know what you are planning-"

Castiel cleared his throat. Both of their heads looked at him.  
"Uh.. are you guys okay?" Castiel felt awkward being right in the middle of their argument so he thought it was best if he said something. He saw the blond haired guy blush.  
"Yeah, i'm sorry its just i'd like a word with Charlie here." He said through gritted teeth.  
"I guess i'll give you guys some space then" Castiel said, and went to stand up.  
"Oh no its fine, Castiel, I’ll move so I can sit with Dean" Charlie smiled, before shooting a glare at Dean.

So his name was Dean… Castiel felt like he'd heard the name before but he couldn't figure out where.  
"Ok I guess I’ll see you round then, Charlie. And it was good to meet you, Dean, right?"  
Dean looked at him before smiling and saying "yeah, you too… uh Castiel?"  
"Yeah, like you don’t know his name" Charlie muttered.

Before Cas got the opportunity to say anything else, Dean had dragged Charlie from her stool and to another one on the opposite side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet for the first time (officially anyway)  
> The next chapter will be from Dean's POV!
> 
> ~ Dean_The_Angel
> 
>  
> 
> [Dean_The_Angel's Tumblr!](http://dean-the-angel.tumblr.com/)  
> [Barakittycat's Tumblr!](http://jagk-barakittycat.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously Charlie, are you trying to kill me from embarrassment or just trying to destroy my life?"

“Seriously _Dean_ stop being such a drama queen! He obviously knows who you are, I just kinda threw you in his face and now he knows your name. What more could you ask for? “

“Oh wow I hadn’t thought of that Charlie, now he knows my name, isn’t that great?!”

Charlie sighed. “Enough with the sarcasm. I’m sick of seeing you staring at the guy like he’s freaking God or something. What’s so bad about him knowing what your name is anyway?”  
Dean looked over to Castiel, who had stayed where he was when Dean had walked through the door. 

“Now he knows that the weird dude with the stupid shirt who is always staring at him is called Dean and now he can get his followers to come and kill me.”  
“They’ll have to get through me first” Charlie nudged Dean's shoulder.  
“Thanks Charlie. Don’t think that that gets you off the hook though.” Charlie just rolled her eyes.  
“I told Kevin we’d wait outside his class for him, okay?”

~

Physics had been uneventful, apart from the fact that Castiel kept glancing at Dean, unaware that Dean had seen him every time.  
“See dude, he’s totally interested! That must have been like the 10th time he’s looked at you right?” Charlie said as they walked through the hallways towards Kevin’s foreign languages classroom.

“I think you’re forgetting the fact that he’s 100% straight”

“Has anyone actually told you that?”

“Well no, but-“

“Exactly dude! Here’s Kevin now, let’s see what he thinks.”

Kevin appeared from the classroom, carrying a ton of books. 

“Hey guys, how was physics?”

“You know that dude Castiel?”

“Hmm.. You mean Dean's love interest?”  
Charlie laughed as Dean hit him on the shoulder.

“Oh sorry.. _secret_ love interest?”  
“That’s him. He was totally checking Dean out all through physics. Will you tell him dude to dude to just ask him already?”  
Kevin turned to Dean. “Just ask him Dean. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Dean stopped and looked at Kevin. “Oh I don’t know… Maybe for him to say ‘sorry, I’m straight and you’re insane? Even if I was gay why would I go for someone like you?’ In case you hadn’t noticed, we are a tiny bit different.”  
Before Kevin could continue with his argument, someone tapped Charlie on the shoulder. All three of them turned round to see Ed Zeddmore, a guy who was in their year. “Hey Charlie… Could I speak to you in private?” Charlie looked at him with a confused expression on her face. “Whatever you need to say to me, you can say to these two as well. I’ll probably tell them straight away anyway.”

Ed blushed and shuffled his feet. “Um okay well I was wondering maybe if… Well you know because prom is coming up if you maybe wanted to go with me?”  
Dean and Kevin both turned to each other and started laughing. That was until Charlie kicked Dean in the back of the leg and gave a warning look at Kevin as if to say ‘you next’.  
“Uh dude have you seriously not heard? You aren't really my type.” 

Ed looked confused and a little offended for a moment, before his mouth opened and he said “oh I’m sorry I just kinda thought that you were I don’t know I hadn't heard sorry” before turning round and walking at a speed that Dean didn’t know a guy with such short legs could go. 

“Wow Charlie, that was so smooth. Please teach me your skills.” Dean said before he and Kevin burst into another fit of laughter.  
It didn’t last long though, as Kevin nudged Dean and signaled for him to turn around. As Dean did so, he found himself face to face with Castiel. Dean had to refrain himself from grabbing his face and kissing him.

“Hello, Dean.”  
“Uh, hey Castiel… How can I help?”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?”

Dean looked bewildered. After a while, Kevin elbowed Dean in the arm. Dean realised he’d been silent for way too long.  
“Yeah okay that’d be great!”  
“Awesome. I’ll put my number in your phone then?”  
“Oh yeah of course.” Dean reached his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and gave it to Castiel. He pushed his glasses back up his nose as they had slid down, and Castiel returned his phone.

“Oh actually Dean, I got a new number as well. Can I borrow your phone a second to change it?”  
Entranced by Cas’ blue eyes, Dean mindlessly gave Kevin his phone.  
“I guess I’ll see you round then.” Castiel carried on walking past them, his boots thudding with each step on the the tiled floor.  
"Wow Dean,that was so smooth. Please teach me your skills.”  
Dean glared at Charlie, but she just smirked.

~

Dean had stayed up late talking online to Charlie and Kevin about what had happened throughout the day. The rest of school had gone by without much excitement, and Dean was thankful that he was finally home. He had said hello to Mary and told her about his day (excluding anything to do with Castiel) and then had sat in the study with his laptop as Sam had occupied their room.  
Charlie had left, wanting to read The Hobbit again for the millionth time. This left Dean and Kevin and somehow they returned to their previous topic of conversation: Castiel.

**KEVIN_THE_PROPHET >** dude what is your problem? He gave you his freaking number! Just text him already.  
 **IM_BATMAN >** i bet all he wants to do is get me to help him with work and stuff.  
 **KEVIN_THE_PROPHET >** I doubt he needs that seeing as he’s in the best classes for basically everything. Even if he did though you’d totally do it.  
 **IM_BATMAN >** well can you blame me?  
 **KEVIN_THE_PROPHET >** I have to go dean sorry. Text me though.  
 **IM_BATMAN >** ok dude see you later.

Dean sighed and pulled out his phone. He texted Kevin.  
 **DEAN @ 11:38**  
 _ **YOU HAVE TO ADMIT HE IS PRETTY FREAKING HOT**_

**KEVIN @ 11:40**  
 _**WHO IS?** _

Dean rolled his eyes. Kevin really did have the memory span of like 2 seconds.

**DEAN @ 11:41**  
 _**IDK WHO HAVE WE BEEN TALKING ABOUT ALL NIGHT? CASTIEL** _

Kevin did't reply for a while, and Dean assumed his mom had made him put his phone away.

**KEVIN @ 11:50**  
 _**DEAN, YOU DO REALISE THAT THIS IS CASTIEL?** _

Deans eyes widened when he saw the message. He figured out that Kevin must have swapped his and Castiel's names on his phone when he said he’d got a new number. Dean changed the names round to make sure he wouldn’t do it again. He turned back to his laptop, and saw that Kevin was still online.

**IM_BATMAN >** dude I am going to KILL YOU.

**KEVIN_THE_PROPHET >** no need to thank me :P

Before Dean could reply, his phone went off.

**CASTIEL @ 00:00**  
 _**DO YOU WANNA GO FOR COFFEE SOMETIME?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, we will be updating every Friday! We just wanted to get the first few chapters out. Hope you are liking it so far! 
> 
> The next chapter will be from Cas' POV! 
> 
> ~Dean_The_Angel
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Dean_the_angel's Tumblr!](http://dean-the-angel.tumblr.com)  
> [Barakittycat's Tumblr!](http://jagk-barakittycat.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel stared at himself in the mirror. He had chosen to wear his Fall Out Boy band shirt and his acid washed black jeans. He laughed to himself as he remembered the way he found out what Dean thought about him. Castiel knew that the text wasn’t meant for him and assumed that it was Dean’s friend who did something to his phone. He made a mental note to thank the guy, as without him he wouldn’t be - Castiel glanced at his watch- 20 minutes late to meet Dean at a nearby diner. He’d been changing his mind over and over about what to wear, not wanting to scare Dean off, unlike the several other guys he’d been with.  
It wasn’t like Castiel was secret about who he was dating, but for some reason no one had noticed. At first he thought it was a blessing. Nobody annoying him in the corridors or on the bus. But after a while it got really fucking annoying. Everyone thought he was straight, so he always had an annoying girl following him everywhere. This also meant he couldn’t talk to a guy even if he wanted to. He hadn’t even known what Dean’s name was until yesterday. He just knew him as the ‘green eyed guy’. Unlike Dean, Castiel didn’t have any friends to talk to despite what it may look like to an outsider. He never had the chance to talk the Dean before his friend Charlie had sat down next to him.  
Castiel reapplied the eyeliner he’d put on about 10 minutes beforehand, just to waste more time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, it was more that he was just _nervous_. Dean wasn’t like anyone he’d been with before which made him more worried than he usually was. Castiel was now going to be 25 minutes late and he wasn’t going to be surprised if he turned up and Dean wasn’t even there. Deciding he couldn't procrastinate any longer, Castiel grabbed his phone from his desk and left his room.

~

Castiel pushed open the door of the diner and looked around. No sign of Dean. Shit. Castiel was about to leave when a waitress walked over to him. "Hello sweetie! Are you waiting for someone?" the waitress smiled kindly. Castiel couldn’t help but smile back. "Um yeah… well maybe… he’s like taller than me, green eyes and glasses?" the waitress paused for a moment, obviously trying to match the description to one person from the sea of faces she must have seen today. "Can’t say I’ve seen him, I’m sorry. Would you like to wait for him? I have a booth free if you’d like?" Castiel thought for a moment, and was about to decline when he heard thunder and a few drops of rain from the sky outside. "Yeah sure, at least until this rain has stopped I guess." The waitress smiled again and led him to one of the booths in the diner. 

~

Castiel had been waiting for another 20 minutes in the diner. He thought he was going to be the late one. He planned to leave when the storm subsided but that still hadn’t happened. Just as he was debating to leave anyway, the diner door opened. Castiel looked up as he had every time the door had opened, except this time he was not disappointed. Dean stood at the doorway, soaking with rain from head to foot. He took off his glasses and wiped them with his sleeve, although it didn’t make that much of a difference. Dean looked around the diner and Castiel knew that he had seen him when he started to walk over to the booth. Castiel’s plan was to act pissed with him, but he looked so cute in his plaid shirt and a darker pair of blue jeans from the ones he was wearing yesterday, not to mention that he was dripping rainwater on the floor as he walked.  
"Hey dude, I’m sorry I’m so late… Sammy had some stuff he needed help with and I couldn’t leave him to do it by himself." Sammy? Who was he?  
"It’s ok! I only just got here too." There was no way he was going to sound really weird because he waited for 25 minutes for a dude he’d spoken to once but was too scared to call to see where he was. ‘Uh dude why are you…’ Castiel gestured to his soaking clothes.  
‘Well in case you hadn’t noticed, there’s a freaking storm outside so I’m not gonna be warm and dry really am I?’ Castiel laughed. He hadn’t imagined Dean to be the sarcastic type.  
"I guess I’ll let you off this once" Castiel winked and noticed Dean blush as his cheeks went even redder than they already were from the cold. Dean sat down and picked up the menu. "Oh man they do a bacon cheeseburger! I’m so getting that."  
After ordering their food, Castiel and Dean finally had a chance to talk alone. Castiel didn’t want to look weird already, but he couldn’t help but ask. "So who’s Sammy? Is he like a friend or…" Dean gave him a confused look, before bursting out laughing. ‘ _Dude_ he’s my brother!’ Castiel blushed a little before laughing along with Dean. They spoke for a while about nothing in particular, before Dean asked "So why did you want to meet up with me anyway?" Castiel sighed before answering. "I don’t really have any friends around school and Charlie seemed cool and after that text I thought-" Dean interrupted him before he could finish. "Oh man I’m so sorry about that. Kevin swapped your name and his around on my phone so I thought I was texting him." Castiel nodded before answering. "So you were texting Kevin that you thought I was hot?" Dean ran his hand through his hair before blustering "Well I didn’t… I mean…" Castiel laughed, and it was him that interrupted Dean this time. "Dude, its cool." Dean relaxed at his words and they began another meaningless conversation.

~

After finishing up at the diner and Dean insisting to pay because he was the latest, they decided to go for a walk as the storm had stopped. It was quiet as no one else wanted to risk being caught in the rain. For the most part they walked in silence, but it wasn’t awkward silence. Just the noise of Castiel’s heavy boots splashing in the puddles was enough. Castiel never thought it would be this nice to just walk in the calm streets of his home town. He’d walked these ways thousands of times before but it felt different with Dean.  
After a while, Dean broke the silence. "Do you want to come back to my place? It’s the least I can do , I still feel bad for making you wait at the diner." Castiel smiled. "That would be awesome. Where is it from here?" Dean walked ahead towards the end of the road. "it's just down here, think your small legs can manage it?" Castiel sighed. "Dude, I am like _one inch_ smaller than you." Dean just laughed and carried on down the path towards his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be from Dean's POV.
> 
> See you next Friday!
> 
> ~Dean_The_Angel 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Dean_the_angel's Tumblr!](http://dean-the-angel.tumblr.com)  
> [Barakittycat's Tumblr!](http://jagk-barakittycat.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean opened the door to his home, anxious about what Castiel would think about his house. He was sure it would be totally different to Cas’. The walls were always covered with art Dean and Sam had done when they were little, from random scribbles to things Dean had done as recently as last week. There was a pile of shoes next to the door as there never seemed to be any point in moving them elsewhere. The smell of pie floated through the air, which made Dean smile. 

“Mom! I’m home!” Dean yelled, hoping to receive an answer from somewhere in the house.  
“Hey Dean, I’m in the kitchen!” his mom called back.

Dean signalled Castiel to follow him through the house. They walked through the living room which had several bookcases lining the walls, every single one stacked with books. The TV was on, presumably for background noise for his mom while she cooked. Continuing to the kitchen Dean caught sight of Mary. However, his mom didn’t realise that Dean wasn’t alone.

“Hello honey!”  
“Hey mom, where’s Sammy?”  
“He’s at his friend’s house, Jess I think he said her name was. Anyway, I need to know, how was your da-”  
“y? My day was _fine_ mom”  
“Well I’m glad your day was fine, but how was...” Mary turned round and stopped mid-sentence. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t see you there, you must be Cas…”  
“I’m Castiel, but call me Cas. I like that.”  
“Me and Cas are gonna go upstairs for a bit, okay mom?”  
“Sure. Pie will be waiting when you want it!”

Dean wondered how his mom knew about Castiel- or Cas now, he thought- as he hadn’t mentioned anything. But he soon figured that Sam had probably got bored and looked through his chats as he always forgot to log out of anything. Either that or Charlie had got bored and decided to hack his account. Charlie was getting way too good with computers in Dean’s opinion.

~

Dean led the way upstairs and towards his bedroom. “So, Cas? I wouldn’t have thought you’d like that.”  
“Well I’ve never been given a nickname before. I thought it was a bit more casual than Castiel.”

Dean opened the door to his room and walked over to his bed, although it was like a mini obstacle course with all the stuff Sam had left littered everywhere. He sat down and looked to see Cas standing at the door, staring into his room.

“Uh Cas?” Dean realised that Cas was staring at his wall. It was nothing special, just something he, Kevin and Charlie had worked on through the summer. It was painted with things Dean loved, but you could clearly tell Charlie had an influence on it. The whole wall was decorated with tons of different colors and patterns. Some symbols were obvious, such as the batman logo. But some were more hidden, and could only be seen by staring for a long time.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean stood up and began waving his hand in front of Cas’ face. Cas used his quick reflexes and grabbed it. Not seeming to care that they were holding hands, Cas walked over to the wall dragging Dean with him. “This is awesome. How did you do this?” Cas turned and looked Dean in the eye, making Dean blush. “Loads of free time, crazy friends and a paintbrush I guess.” Dean was getting sick of Cas just standing there, so he decided to sit on his bed and turn his TV on. He lay down and was channel surfing while keeping an eye on Cas. Dean had a secret celebration when he found his favourite show. After a while, Cas snapped out of his weird trance and sat down on Dean’s bed. “Well you and your crazy friends are gonna have to do that for me at one point.” Dean smirked. He remembered how messy his room got, and the fact he and Sam couldn’t stay in there for at least a week because of it. “I don’t know how well that will end. It took me weeks to sort out this room after we’d finished, Charlie and Kevin thought it would be a good idea to have a paint war in here. Those splats and swirls weren’t actually supposed to be there.” Dean moved along his bed, allowing room for Cas to lie down next to him. Cas kicked his shoes off and stretched his legs out on the bed. 

“You are seriously watching this?”  
“Hell yeah! Dr Sexy is the best and anything you say will not make me think differently.” Cas rolled his eyes. “I saw that.” Cas turned to Dean and rolled his eyes again. He reached for Dean’s hand from where it was resting on his chest and laced their fingers together. Dean could feel his face get red, so he tried to hide it. “Don’t hide your face, its cute when you blush.” This made Dean blush more. To show he wasn’t as cute as Cas thought, he pushed Cas and he fell of the bed. Dean laughed and said “you can’t call me cute when I’m taller than you.” Cas’ face appeared his hair even messier than it was to begin with. Dean gave in to Cas’ puppy dog eyes and helped him back up onto the bed. Cas curled up next to Dean and for once in a long time, Dean felt happy.

~

“Boys! Pie is ready if you want it!” Dean awoke to his mom’s voice calling from downstairs, as well as the smell of pie throughout his room. He rolled over to see Castiel, still curled up and still asleep. Dean smiled and brushed through Cas’ hair with his fingers which appeared to wake him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Ugh, shit.” Cas rolled off the bed, and Dean wondered if he was regretting staying with him for as long as he did. However instead of opening the door like Dean had thought, he headed to the long mirror on the back of the door. Cas pulled out a black pencil from his pocket and began drawing on his face with it.

“Dude, why are you drawing on your face?”  
“I’m not _drawing_ on my face, its eyeliner dumbass.”  
“You’re the dumbass… dumbass. Why do you carry that round with you, anyway?”  
“For emergencies.”  
“What emergencies could possibly require eyeliner?”  
“Emergencies like this.”

Dean decided not to question Cas further, and instead decided to go downstairs and get some pie. 

“Oh by the way, I got invited to this party at the weekend, do you want to come with?”  
“I dunno dude, in case you can’t tell I’m not exactly the party type.”  
“Please? It’ll be so boring if you don’t come with me.”  
“Fine. But I’m only doing this for you. I’m going to get some pie, be back in a second.”

As he was heading downstairs, he heard Cas call him. “Get me a slice too!”  
Dean smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be from Dean's POV!
> 
> ~ Dean_The_Angel
> 
> [Dean_the_angel's Tumblr!](http://dean-the-angel.tumblr.com)   
> [Barakittycat's Tumblr!](http://jagk-barakittycat.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	6. Chapter 6

After saying goodbye to his Mom and Sam, both surprised that Dean was going to a party, Dean got into the Impala. Parties were never Dean’s strong point and he was reluctant to go at all, but he was doing it for Cas.

He and Cas weren’t official, although after Cas had stayed at his house they’d met up several times after. Dean was feeling better about himself now that he had Cas than he had felt in a long time. After his father had left, Dean had felt worthless. He thought his father had left because he wasn’t good enough. Dean had never actually found out why his father had gone, so for all he knew, that was the reason. His father had left so quickly he’d left the Impala behind and since then Dean had claimed it as his own.  
Trying to find where the party was being held was difficult enough but when he saw the house with the blinding lights and blaring music he knew he’d found it. Dean sat in his car for a few minutes, nervous and debating whether to actually go inside. Dean was about to start the car and go home when he got a text.

**Castiel @22:17**  
 _**WHERE ARE YOU? I’M SO BORED, GET HERE SOON.** _

**Dean @22:18**  
 _**I’M OUTSIDE, BUT I DON’T KNOW IF I WANT TO GO IN.** _

**Castiel @22:20**  
 _**DON’T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF L I GOT THIS WEIRD GIRL FOLLOWING ME WHO WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE.** _

**Castiel @22:20**  
 _**SERIOUSLY** _

**Castiel @22:20**  
 _**HELP** _

Dean was laughing at how he could tell that Cas was genuinely concerned about being left alone with this girl. He didn’t think Cas would appreciate being left alone all night, so he decided to go inside.

~

Dean stepped into the house, resisting the urge to cover his ears with his hands because of the unnecessarily loud music. The house was like a labyrinth with all the different rooms. The fact it was totally black apart from the lights that were strung around the rooms didn’t help either. Stumbling his way around the house Dean decided to stay in the living room. Dean stood uncomfortably for a few moments, unsure of what to do. He decided to try and text Cas, hoping that he still had his phone on.

**Dean @22:29**  
 _**OK YOU WIN I’M HERE. WHERE ARE YOU?** _

Dean waited for a few minutes, looking around the house now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The room that he was in was incredibly hot, although that was to be expected with the amount of people in there. The sofas were covered with people, passed out or making out. The floor and tables were littered with empty cans. Dean felt out of place here, and started to move towards the kitchen. He wanted to text Cas again, but didn’t want to seem over attached. He thought he’d text Charlie instead. 

**Dean @22:48**  
 _**CHARLIE HELP ME** _

As Dean predicted, he got a text back almost immediately.

**Charlie @22:48**  
 _**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?** _

**Dean @22:49**  
 _**IM AT THIS PARTY THAT CAS TOLD ME TO GO TO BUT I CANT FIND HIM ANYWHERE** _

**Charlie @22:49**  
 _**WAIT** _

**Charlie @22:49**  
 _**ARE YOU OKAY?** _

**Dean @22:49**  
 _**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?** _

**Charlie @22:50**  
 _**WELL YOU’RE ACTUALLY OUTSIDE** _

**Dean @22:50**  
 _**SO FUNNY CHARLIE… I ACTUALLY NEED YOU TO HELP ME RIGHT NOW THOUGH** _

**Charlie @22:50**  
 _**CALM YOUR SHIT. I’M ON MY WAY, WHAT’S THE ADDRESS?** _

Dean sent her the address and told her to get there quick. He knew that the party wasn’t that far from Charlie’s house so she would be here soon. As Dean had hoped he received a text from Charlie not long after.

**Charlie @23:02**  
 _**WHERE ARE YOU? I’LL COME AND FIND YOU** _

**Dean @23:02**  
 _**I HAVE NO IDEA** _

**Charlie @23:03**  
 _**GREAT** _

**Charlie @23:04**  
 _**STAY WHERE YOU ARE THEN** _

Dean was relieved that Charlie was coming to save him from this party. He was tempted to go home as Cas still hadn’t replied but he was determined to push himself out of his comfort zone. Now he had Charlie he thought that the party was at least worth a shot. 

“Hey dude! I knew I’d find you eventually.”

Dean turned around and smiled when he saw the bright red of his best friend’s hair standing out among the darkness of the room. 

“Hello Charlie.”  
“Hey Winchester. So why did you drag me out here?”  
“I can’t find Cas and in case you can’t tell-” Dean gestured to all the people around them “- I don’t exactly fit in.”  
“So, let me guess, you want me to help you find Cas?”  
“Have I ever told you how smart you are?”  
“So funny Winchester. Did you tried texting him?”  
“Oh wow Charlie, you know what, I hadn’t thought of that! Thanks for that genius idea.”  
“Right, if you’re going to be a sarcastic asshole I’m not staying.”

Dean held onto Charlie’s arm. “You’re stuck with me now. Whether that’s a happy me or a pissed me is up to you.”  
Charlie sighed. “I do _not_ want to be stuck with a pissed off you. I guess I better help you find Cas.”  
Charlie held Dean’s hand and pulled him through the flood of people heading towards the direction they were coming from. They were now stood in the hallway and were faced with loads of doors leading off into other rooms. 

“Before we play detective I have to pee. Wait here and I’ll be back in a sec.”  
Dean didn’t have the chance to protest, as Charlie had walked off in search of the bathroom. Suddenly, Dean was knocked back by a small force that had hit him in the chest. He looked down to see a girl which he recognised as Naomi, the girl that was always bothering Cas. However, she didn’t look like she normally did. Her normally perfect make up was smudged down her face and her eyes were red. Dean had never seen her so upset. He didn’t necessarily _like_ her but he couldn’t stand to see someone so upset.  
“Hey, Naomi, are you okay?” Dean received a glare as a response. 

“Do I _like_ like I'm okay?” Naomi then muttered something about how someone was such a bitch, but Dean didn’t really understand what she was saying.  
Charlie still hadn’t come back from the bathroom and Dean wanted to know what Naomi was so upset about. He decided to go in the room that she had come out from. After all it was the door he was standing next to so it wouldn’t be that difficult for Charlie to find him.

The room was equally as dark as the room that Dean was in before but the music was much louder in here. Dean scanned the room for something that could have upset Naomi so badly. There was nothing different in here and Dean was about to leave when his heart stopped. On the sofa next to the door was Cas. Except he wasn’t alone. He was kissing someone. Someone that wasn’t Dean. Dean could feel his face burning and he knew he had to leave. His mind was totally blank and he was only snapped out of his trance when he heard a voice calling him from the house.

“DEAN!” Dean could tell who it was before turning round. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to leave if he saw those eyes again. Somehow he forced himself to carry on walking down the street. His car was just a little further away, and then he can text Charlie and tell her to get out. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? He was too boring. Too normal.

Dean felt a hand grab his arm and spin him round. 

“Dean. Please let me-”  
“No Cas. Don’t. I don’t care.” Dean pulled his arm free of Cas’ grip. He knew he would hate himself if he didn’t say anything else.  
“What I don’t understand is why you let me think that you actually liked me. I know I’m boring, and a nerd, and I have almost no friends. But you didn’t have to make me feel more like shit. So why did you? What was the point? You should have just left me alone.” Dean could feel tears on his face now, but he didn’t stop to wipe them. Instead he left Cas there, rooted to the ground. 

“Dean, wait!”

Without turning round, Dean replied. “No Cas. Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no update last week, I was on holiday and i didn't get chance to post. 
> 
> The next chapter will be from Cas' POV!
> 
> ~Dean_The_Angel
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Dean_the_angel's Tumblr!](http://dean-the-angel.tumblr.com)   
>  [Barakittycat's Tumblr!](http://jagk-barakittycat.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas was woken by his alarm deafening him. He slammed his hand on the off button and rolled over. Cas had not been in school for the week and it was now Thursday. He'd kept his alarm on in case he changed his mind when he woke up but every day he'd refuse to move. 

About an hour later, Cas heard a knocking on his door. Without permission his older brother opened it and leaned against the doorframe. "Still refusing to go into school little bro?" Cas just groaned in response. "You must have really fucked something up." At that, Cas sat up in his bed at looked at Gabriel. Cas and Gabriel were the only ones in the house as Gabriel had been the one to bring Cas up. He'd never lived with his parents but it had never bothered him. It's how it had always been. He and Gabriel didn't speak to each other a lot but it wasn't because they disliked each other. It was just the they both preferred to be alone. "What do you mean Gabe?" Cas tried to sound as innocent as he could but he knew Gabriel could always see right through him. "Cut the crap, Cas. You've been hibernating in your bed this entire week and the only time I've seen you leave this room is to get food." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "It's called being a teenager." Gabriel sighed and walked over to Cas' bed, making Cas curl his legs up so he could sit at the end of his bed. "You can say whatever you want, Cas. But I know what it feels like when you fuck something up. All you want to do is stay in bed all day and ignore the rest of the world. That's okay for like a day. But then you have to accept the fact that you're going to have to leave this room and return to being a normal human. Because guess what Cas? In case you hadn't noticed, humans are fuck ups. They take things for granted and then complain when those things get taken away. They ignore the people they need most. They blame other people for things that have happened to them just to make themselves feel better. They pretend they're fine when really they just need someone to tell them that it's ok. Because we all make mistakes and sometimes you have to say "Yes I fucked up. But I'm sorry. And now I'm moving on and so should you." Because what else can you really do?" 

Cas just sat there for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Gabriel was never one to say much, and definitely not an entire speech.  
"How could you even tell what was wrong with me?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Is that really all you have to say? That's the most we've spoken to each other in like a month. Anyway, I think you're forgetting I'm your brother. I can tell when something's wrong. Plus, I've fucked up before and I did the exact same thing you're doing now. But you can't run away forever. Sooner or later you'll have to face what's happened. Sometimes you want to just want to walk everywhere you go with your middle finger in the air. Sometimes you want to be totally honest with people you hate and tell them to fuck off and tell someone who cares. And that can be a good thing. It gets people that you don't want in your life anymore to leave you alone. But life isn't that easy. You have to learn to deal with assholes. Except I can tell that this isn't about anyone at school being an asshole to you. This is the opposite. This is about hurting someone that you really care about." Gabriel sat for a few moments, obviously in deep thought, before saying: "So who's the guy?" 

Cas looked at him, stunned. Gabriel knew he was gay, but how had he got to that conclusion that it was this kind of problem already? Cas knew there was no point hiding anymore. Gabriel was ruthless when it came to discovering secrets. "His name is Dean. He's... A little different to me. Well, totally different. But he's awesome." Cas glanced at Gabriel and could see that he was eager for Cas to carry on. "So I invited him to a party. Not his scene, but he came anyway which can only be a good sign, right? Anyway he was texting me but I didn't get any messages. So I guess he must have gone looking for me because I doubt he knew anyone else there. And then he saw me kissing someone else. Meg. But it wasn't-"

Cas was cut off by Gabriel. He sucked air in between his teeth and wrinkled his nose. "Wow, little bro. You fucked up real bad. But from your little story there I can tell three things. Number one, Dean cares about you. Which means he'll forgive you. Number two, you care about him. Well, I already gathered that because of, you know." He gestured to Cas. He was sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, wearing an oversized shirt with messy hair and no eyeliner. A little different to what he normally looked like. "And number three, you have to say something. If you have an excuse that's good enough I'm sure he'll forgive you. I'm already sick of you here all the time and you're eating all the candy. That's just unacceptable." Gabriel nudged Cas' shoulder and Cas smiled. He knew his brother was right. He was going to have to say something to Dean. "You're right Gabe. I'll go in tomorrow and speak to him then. Thanks." Gabe stood up and headed towards the door, before stopping and turning to face Cas. "Oh, and number four. That Meg sounds like a bitch. If someone is getting in between you and someone who is more important, you need to tell them to fuck off. Make it obvious. It's more fun that way." Gabriel winked at Cas and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. I was thinking of doing a bonus chapter from Sam's POV (the events would be happening at the same time as this chapter) What do you think? I would post it before next Friday.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be from Cas' POV.
> 
> ~Dean_The_Angel


	8. Chapter 8- Bonus Chapter (Sam's POV)

Sam woke up on Thursday at the same time he normally did, took a shower like he normally did, and then ate breakfast like he normally did. Except something felt different. 

Dean had been acting weird all week and it hadn't taken long for Sam to realise that it was because of the boy he'd been with all the time. Sam didn't want to mention anything to Dean as he was always so secretive and never told Sam anything on the topic of his love life, and he was certain that even if he did ask, Dean would never tell him what was wrong. 

Sam took a deep breath and walked into his room, and as he expected, Dean was still lay in bed. Which was strange because Dean was always the one waking Sam up. Sam shoved Dean, hoping to wake him up. Sam received no response so he shoved once more and finally got a grunt after he asked Dean if he was awake. 

"Sammy, I'm not really in the mood. What do you need me for this early in the morning?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, you are aware that we have 10 minutes before the bus arrives?" Dean's eyes flew open and Sam had to jump out of his way as he flew out the bed. "Shit. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" 

"Well you're always awake before me. How was I supposed to know you were still asleep?"

"Whatever. Get out so I can change."

"Geez. Grumpy much? Did you stay up later than usual or something?"

Dean didn't reply as he was occupied pushing Sam out the door. But Sam didn't need an answer because he'd heard Dean awake last night, although he didn't know what he was doing. Probably stalking that guy. 

Amazingly, Dean was ready on time to catch the bus and they even managed to get two seats. Sam sat down in the one next to the window and he and Dean put their headphones in for the rest of the ride to school.

~ 

The school day was boring as it always was, and Sam got homework to do for the next day from almost every teacher like he always did. Sam found his days boring and repetitive, and he found Dean's life more fun, but probably more tiring. Sam had always liked Charlie as she shared his love for technology and so they had always spoken a little. Sam thought it would be easier to get the truth out of Charlie so he had found her at school and found out what had happened. 

Sam had then understood why Dean had been so sad. Sam and Dean dealt with things differently. Dean ignored everyone and only left the house when he had to, but Sam preferred to talk to whoever was causing the problem and actually solve it. 

Dean had never had much fun at school, no matter where it was. He seemed to attract assholes but refuse to say anything to make them stop. Sam was pretty sure he was the only one who knew about anything that was said to Dean as he was always there.

Dean had always been protective of him and sometimes that was a good thing. But now, Sam was older and he didn't need to be protected as much. He was the tallest in his year and almost taller than Dean. He just let Dean "protect" him anyway as Sam was pretty sure that it was some weird security thing for him.

Now it was Dean that needed help, but no matter how hard he tried, Sam knew he wouldn't get any information out of him. Sam was going to have to talk to Dean and just hope that he won't get killed by him. 

~

"Hey Dean, can I speak to you about something?" 

Sam and Dean were both in their room, Sam doing homework and Dean on his laptop. 

"Sure Sammy, what's up?" 

Sam knew that Dean wasn't going to be this calm for very long. 

"Why have you been... Well.. Such an asshole lately?" 

Sam knew Dean wasn't bothered by his language but whether he would get a truthful answer was unclear.

"I have not. What makes you say that?" 

"Well you haven't been acting yourself lately. You stayed up even later than you normally do and this morning I was the one that had to wake you up. When does that ever happen?" 

Dean turned round on his chair. 

"Look, Sammy, it doesn't matter."

"Well it obviously does if it's making you act like this." 

Sam knew that this conversation was going to hit a dead end shortly so he decided to tell the truth. 

"Look, I know about Castiel and what he did. If you just-"

Dean slammed his laptop shut. "How do you know that?"

"Charlie-"

"Oh for fucks sake." Dean muttered.  
"Well I wouldn't have told you anything..."

"Obviously." Sam whispered. 

Dean, appearing not to hear him, continued. "But there's nothing you can do about it. So just drop it. Okay?" 

Sam was about to protest, but Dean was one step ahead of him. "Sam, Seriously. Leave it." 

Sam sighed and got up from his bed. He couldn't bare Dean right now and he thought it would be best if he went to speak to his mom, who was a little easier to have a conversation with. 

Dean was going to have to fix his shit, or Sam was going to have to do it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, it's a little different from normal.  
> I should still be posting chapter 9 from Cas' POV on Friday anyway.  
> I hope everyone has recovered from the season 9 finale! I'm not sure I have...  
> Hope to see you Friday! 
> 
> ~ Dean_The_Angel


	9. Chapter 9

Cas had no sleep on Thursday night. He was too anxious about what would happen the next day. Was Dean going to forgive him? What if he didn't? Cas could have thrown away the only friend he’d ever had and he could forget the chance of them being anything more. 

He had heard a little from Kevin, who hadn’t been at the party and only found out what had happened in the following days. Knowing that Dean was pissed at Cas, Kevin hadn’t told him much but Kevin and Charlie were both worried about Dean and wanted them to sort things out before Dean got even worse.  
Cas was grateful for any word he got. He knew he didn’t deserve any kindness from anyone. He had learnt that Dean, like Cas, hadn’t been in classes. Dean had more reason to than Cas but Cas didn’t want to see anybody either as apparently the whole school had found out what had happened at the party too.  
He’d put talking to Dean off for too long and if he continued doing so Cas doubted he’d ever get the courage to. Getting up at 5:30 because he was sick of arguing with himself, he began to get ready for school.

~

Cas took a deep breath as he walked into school. He immediately felt every single pair of eyes follow him and every mouth stop talking.  
He quickened his pace and turned down the hallway where his locker was. Just as he was closing his locker door Cas heard a loud bang. He saw three boys all surrounding where the bang came from. It took Cas a second to realise that the noise came from someone being thrown into the lockers. He began to walk down the corridor. He was pretty certain that if he decided to help he would end up with a broken face. 

What stopped him was someone grabbing his arm. He tried to pull it free but instead he was spun round and was greeted with Sam Winchester. “Look, Sam-” Cas began to think of some pathetic excuse as to why he hadn’t been in contact with Dean.  
“Castiel, now isn’t the time. I know you and Dean haven’t been talking, but right now he needs your help.” Confused, Cas followed Sam back to where he was standing. The crowd had cleared a little and he could see what was going on easier. The same guy was still being beaten up by the other three and he looked even worse than before. Blood was dripping down the side of his face and down onto his shirt which was stained with the stuff. His face was dotted with blue bruises and his head was down. Parts of his face were swollen already. He looked as if he might pass out if he hadn’t already. He was barely recognisable. Until he opened his eyes, which had been shut. Green eyes looked around frantically, filled with fear. The green eyes Cas had loved so much. The ones he still loved. The green eyes which had seemed so invincible, so powerful. Now they had lost their shine, and they were filled with nothing but terror.  
Cas knew he had to do something. The teachers in his school were shit when it came to things like this. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. But right now all he cared about was Dean. His Dean. 

“Hey, asshole!” Just as the guy he knew as Alistair was about to hit Dean again, he stopped. Smirking, he turned round to face Cas. Cas saw a flicker of surprise on Alistair’s face when he saw that it was Cas that had called him, but it didn’t stop him. "Piss off. Dean did nothing to deserve this and you know it." “And what are you going to do to stop me? Do you really expect to win this?”  
Cas didn't need anyone to tell him the answer to that. There was no way that he would be able to take down Alastair, never mind the other two. He hadn't had much experience in fights but if it was to protect Dean, he would do anything. Cas glanced at the figure on the floor. He remained crumpled against one of the lockers which had blood smeared on it. He couldn't believe he had allowed this to happen to Dean. He had always been there for Cas, but when it was the other way round, Dean was alone. "At least Dean actually has someone there for him. When was the last time you dated someone? Oh yeah, you never have. 'Cause no one can stand to be around such an irritating thick little shit." He paused and looked at the two guys standing behind Alastair. "Unless you're as thick as you are."  


Angered by Cas' comment, Cas could tell Alastair was having trouble coming up with anything worth replying with. He knew that Alastair was much better at conveying his anger through his fist. But he hadn't expected the first attack to come so soon. Alistair swung at Cas and his fist landed straight in Cas' stomach. Unprepared, Cas stumbled backwards. Regaining his balance, he retaliated quickly. His stomach was aching painfully already and he knew that this wasn't over. Cas thought strategically and the smug smile on Alastair's face was a perfect target. He punched Alistair swiftly and powerfully and he knew it was stronger than the one he had received.. Alistair briefly touched his face and noticed the blood on his hand. Cas felt proud. He had hurt the person who had hurt Dean. Alistair was far from happy, though. Drawing himself up to his full height he walked towards Cas. What an arrogant dick.  
Alistair aimed at him again, but this time it was his face. Cas knew what was coming and he could do nothing to stop it.

“You…”  
Punch.  
“Are…”  
Punch.  
“Nothing…”  
Punch.  
“Novak.”

Cas could taste iron in his mouth. He wanted to give up as he remained slumped on the floor where the constant flow of hits had left him. The pain made his vision blurry and his hands shaky. He felt his mind become cloudy, and despite everything he just wanted to sleep. But he couldn't. Dean needed him. He remembered the eyes that had made his shine just a little more. The way they had been filled with terror and sadness. He couldn't leave Dean alone. Collecting all the strength he had left, stood up, grabbed Alistair by his shirt and shoved him into the nearby lockers. “If I’m nothing, what does that make you?”  
Alistair, for the first time, looked genuinely scared. Cas was hardly the intimidating type, but he looked pretty scary covered in blood, like anyone would. He cornered Alastair against a wall and grabbed him by his shirt. Then he heard a small voice A small, calm and beautiful voice. It was filled with pain but Cas would recognise it in a heartbeat.

“Cas. Stop. He’s not worth it.”  
Cas loosed his grip on Alistair subconsciously when he heard Dean’s voice. He wanted to run over to him and know he was okay. He pushed Alistair into the locker yet again.  
“Don’t ever hurt Dean again. Unless you'd like to continue this.”

He released Alistair and he fell to the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he ran off down the corridor. It was only then that Cas noticed the crowd they had attracted. Dozens of people were surrounding him, all in silence. Cas never drew attention to himself, so it must have been strange to see him like this. Cas also noticed that Alastair’s friends had ditched him, but he didn’t know when. But right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to help Dean. He knelt down beside him and cupped Dean’s face in his hands. He calmly stroked his thumb across Dean's cheek as he spoke.  
“Dean…Dean…”  
Cas could feel himself tearing up. Dean’s voice was quiet, but it was there.  
“Cas? Are you okay?”  
“Really? You look like- never mind. Yes, I’m okay. But you need to get up.”  
Dean made a noise that sounded like a whine.  
“I’m so tired.”  
Cas held Dean’s hand. “I know. But you have to. Do it for me?”  
Dean nodded. Putting Dean’s arm around his shoulder, he stood up. Cas scanned the crowd. He was relieved to see Sam was still there.  
“Sam, a little help here?”  
Sam hurried over and put Dean’s other arm around his shoulder. They headed towards the school’s exit.

~

“Mr Novak?”  
Cas sat up in his seat, still holding the ice on the side of his face. He hadn't been as badly injured as Dean, apparently the other two were much stronger than Alastair so Cas was lucky that they had ran off.  
“If you’d like, you can come and see him now.” The nurse smiled at him.  
“Thank you.”

Cas put his headphones around his neck and followed the nurse through the hospital to Dean’s room. She opened the door for him and he walked in. Dean was lying in the hospital bed, asleep. Cas sat in the chair next to him and heard the door shut. Dean yawned. Cas smiled, happy that Dean was awake.

“Hey.”  
Dean looked over to him and smiled. “Hey.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I feel great. In fact, can we please go back to school right now?”  
“Well, we could. Except it’s Saturday.”  
“Wait… I slept like 24 hours? And you waited for me?”  
“Well, yeah. I didn’t want you to wake up by yourself.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Are we okay now?”  
“Yeah. Well kinda…”

Cas’ heart sunk. This was the conversation he’d been dreading.

“You really want to know what happened?”  
“Obviously.”  
Cas sighed. “Well when I was at the party and I was waiting for you. Meg showed up and started trying to talk to me. I kept telling her to piss off but she wouldn’t. She said she had something important to tell me. So stupidly, I listened. She said that you’d been saying shit about me. That I was just annoying and that you didn’t want to speak to me. I was obviously really sad so I just kinda sat there in silence and then… you know… I pushed her off straight away and then I saw you leave and I realised that it couldn’t be true. And when you wouldn’t listen to me I thought I’d fucked it up for good.”

Dean looked at Cas for a long time, not saying anything. Then he turned to look at the ceiling. 

“You can’t seriously think I’d say anything about you, right?”  
“I do now. I’m just so sorry. I can’t believe I even listened to her.”  
“It’s okay, dude. I mean I’m kinda sad that you would think I’d say anything about you… Man, that Meg’s a bitch.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
Dean reached his hand out towards Cas. Cas took it.  
“We’re okay?”  
“We’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope you have enjoyed it! If you would like any oneshots to do with this storyline, feel free to leave a comment or message me on tumblr :) 
> 
> ~Dean_The_Angel  
> [Dean_the_angel's Tumblr!](http://charliebradberriess.tumblr.com)  
> [Barakittycat's Tumblr!](http://jagk-barakittycat.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
